Neuanfang
by Elbe19
Summary: Sirius erster Tag in Hogwarts. Der endgültige gedankliche Bruch mit seiner Familie. Seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle, seine Entscheidungen.


Unruhig stand er neben seinen Eltern und seinem jüngeren Bruder am Bahnsteig. Er freute sich so auf Hogwarts. Er würde kein Heimweh haben, keine Tränen in den Augen, aufgrund der langen Trennung von seiner Familie.

„Ich möchte, dass du auf dich Acht gibst, Sirius, dass du keine Unfug anstellst, dass du dich benimmst und den Ruf unsere Familie wahrst. Wir sind angesehene Leute." Seine Mutter strich ihm das Haar glatt, richtete den Kragen seines Hemdes.

Er lies es geschehen, nickte artig. Waren es doch nur noch ein paar Minuten, bis er aus ihren Augen sein würde.

Sein Vater hatte ein angestrengtes Lächeln aufgesetzt und winkte ein paar Leuten. Wichtige Leute aus dem Ministerium wahrscheinlich.

Sein Bruder war ein wenig launisch. Auch wenn sie oft gestritten hatten, würde er ihn vermutlich ein wenig vermissen.

Dann endlich der Pfiff der Lok.

Eine kurze Umarmung seiner Mutter, ein verlegener Tätschler seines Vaters, einen kleinen Stoß für seinen Bruder – und dann stieg er ein.

Freiheit. Ja, das war es für ihn. Seine Reise in die Freiheit.

Zufrieden lächelnd zog er seinen Koffer durch den Zug, auf der Suche nach einem Platz. Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und durch die Horde winkender und rufender Eltern und Geschwister, sah er seine Familie noch kurz bevor sie durch die Absperrung verschwanden.

Er hätte sowieso nicht rausgewunken.

„Ahh!" Er stolperte. Fluchend rappelte er sich auf. „Hey, was soll das?" Wütend blickte er in ein verschmitzt grinsendes Gesicht eines Jungen seines Alters.

Er konnte nicht anders, er musste auch grinsen.

„Hey, sorry, war echt keine Absicht", sagte der Andere. „Aber du musst zugeben, das sah echt komisch aus!"

„Wahrscheinlich. Wie heißt du?"

„James Potter", erwiderte er, nicht ohne Stolz. „Und du? Auch erstes Jahr?"

„Ja. Sirius Black. Wollen wir uns ein Abteil suchen?"

James deutete auf das Abteil ihm gegenüber. Es war leer bis auf ein rothaariges Mädchen, das am Fenster saß, und zwei Koffer. „Da sind noch Plätze frei, kannst dich dazu setzen, wenn du magst."

Sirius schleifte seinen Koffer hinein und hob ihn mit James Hilfe auf die Ablage.

„Magst du Quidditch?", fragte James. Und die beiden begannen ein ausführliches Gespräch über die aktuelle Saison und ihre Lieblingsmannschaften.

Das Mädchen am Fenster weinte leise vor sich hin, das Gesicht ans Fenster gedrückt. Ein kleiner blonder Junge setzte sich schüchtern neben James.

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich die Abteiltür wieder und ein hagerer Junge mit fettigen Haaren trat ein.

Das weinende Mädchen am Fenster rührte sich schließlich, als er sich ihr gegenüber setzte. Offenbar kannten sie einander.

James erzählte gerade von seiner Familie und den Vor- und Nachteilen seines Einzelkind-Daseins.

„Naja, aber wir sind auch insgesamt keine so – Slytherin?" James unterbrach sich selbst, erschüttert von der Aussage des seltsamen Jungen, er rate dem zugegebenermaßen ziemlich hübschen Mädchen, nach Slytherin zu kommen. „Wer will denn schon nach Slytherin? Ich glaub, dann würd ich abhauen, du auch?"

Sirius blickte ihn ernst an. Er wollte nicht unbedingt nach Slytherin. Doch es war ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass er dort hinkommen würde. Er wäre quasi enterbt, würde er nicht dorthin kommen.

„Meine ganze Familie war in Slytherin."

„Oh Mann, und ich dachte, du wärst in Ordnung!"

Sirius grinste. „Vielleicht brech ich ja mit der Tradition."

Die Tradition brechen. Ja, mit dem Gedanken hatte er schon öfter gespielt. War er doch schon immer das schwarze Schaf der Familie gewesen. Käme er nach Slytherin würde er vermutlich in der Achtung seiner Eltern und Verwandten steigen. Aber die Frage war, ob er das überhaupt wollte.

„Wo würdest du hinwollen, wenn du die Wahl hättest?"

James tat so, als würde er ein Schwert in die Luft heben. „Nach Gryffindor, denn dort regieren Tapferkeit und Mut! Wie mein Dad."

Der seltsame Junge machte ein abfälliges Geräusch.

„Hast du ein Problem damit?", fuhr James ihn an. Sirius konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

„Nein", sagte der Junge mit einem höhnischen Grinsen. „Wenn du lieber Kraft als Köpfchen haben willst-"

„Wo möchtest du denn gern hin, wo du offenbar nichts von beidem hast?", fragte Sirius.

James bog sich vor Lachen.

Das Mädchen schien seinen Spruch, ihrem Blick zu urteilen, nicht so lustig zu finden.

„Komm, Severus", sagte sie. „Wir suchen uns ein anderes Abteil." Und sie stieg über die Beine der Jungs.

Sirius und James warfen sich einen amüsierten Blick zu und äfften sie nach. Nachdem James leider erfolglos versucht hatte, dem Jungen Severus ein Bein zu stellen, rief er ihnen noch „Wir sehn uns, Schniefelus!" nach, ehe die Tür wieder zu fiel.

„Schniefelus?", fragte Sirius grinsend und hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. Was er im Übrigen perfekt beherrschte.

„Jaa... meinst du nicht, dass sein Aussehen geradezu nach Schniefelus schreit? Wie lange hat er sich nicht mehr gewaschen, was meinst du? Reichen drei Wochen?"

„Nie im Leben! Mindestens ein halbes Jahr lang!"

Der Zug rollte immer weiter nach Norden. Das Wetter wurde immer besser.

Sirius verstand sich blendend mit seinem neuen Klassenkameraden. Vielleicht würde er auch zum ersten Mal richtige Freunde finden. Gleichgesinnte. Nicht die Söhne und Töchter anderer Reinblutfamilien, die ganz genauso dachten wie ihre Eltern. Wie seine Eltern.

„Wende dich an Lucius Malfoy, der ist Vertrauensschüler!", hatte sein Vater ihm noch geraten. Na vielen Dank.

Er hoffte so, dass er nicht nach Slytherin kommen würde. Und selbst wenn er enterbt würde!

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich langsam, eine sternenklare Nacht erwartete sie.

Der Zug rollte in den Bahnhof Hogsmead ein, wurde immer langsamer und kam schließlich zum Stehen.

Hogsmead. Sirius hatte schon viel über dieses Dorf gehört. Das Einzige, das nur von Zauberern bewohnt sei. Einmal hatte er gefragt, warum sie denn nicht dort wohnen würden, wenn Muggel doch so schlecht seien. Er wurde ohne Abendessen auf sein Zimmer geschickt. Dort hatte er sich dann überlegt, dass seine Eltern natürlich nie in einem Dorf leben könnten. Zu wenig große und feierliche Anlässe, auf denen man zeigen konnte, was man hatte, wer man war.

Außerdem war es mal wieder eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen, den aufmüpfigen Sohn in seine Schranken zu weisen.

Auf dem Bahnhof herrschte dichtes Gedränge. James und Sirius blickten sich hilflos an und wollten gerade der Masse folgen, als sie eine tiefe, laute Stimme „Erstklässler! Hierher, Erstklässler!" rufen hörten. Die Stimme gehörte zu einem unnatürlich großen Menschen. Nicht so groß wie ein Riese, aber bestimmt doppelt so groß wie ein normaler Mann. Das musste dieser Hagrid sein. Er hatte schon viel Abfälliges über ihn gehört. Doch Sirius gab keinen Hohl mehr auf das, was er auf den Partys seiner Eltern alles über irgendwelche Leute hörte. Gerede von fanatischen und fundamentalistischen Reinblütern. Wahrscheinlich war es ein armer Kerl, der als Kind eine Flasche Skele-Gro geschluckt hatte oder so etwas in der Art.

Der erste Blick auf Hogwarts war berauschend. Hier würde er sich wohl fühlen, das wusste er. Wohler als in seinem Zuhause. Die ganze Fahrt über den See starrte er es gebannt an. Natürlich abgesehen von dem kleinen Zwischenfall, bei dem sein und James Boot, das sie sich mit einem hageren Mädchen und einem kleinen, dicklichen Jungen teilten, "versehentlich" gegen das Boot mit dem rothaarigen Mädchen und Schniefelus stießen und, wäre Hagrid nicht zufällig direkt neben diesem Boot gesessen, es somit beinahe umgestoßen hätten. Der kleine dicke Junge lachte sich mit ihnen kaputt, das hagere Mädchen stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und klammerte sich an den Rand des Bootes, Schniefelus grunzte sie wütend an, doch sein Blick war nichts gegen den des rothaarigen Mädchens – der ihm fast Gänsehaut bescherte, so kalt war er.

Das Schloss, die große Halle mit der imposanten Decke, in die sie geführt wurden, das alles beeindruckte sie alle mächtig. Nicht zu schweigen von den Geistern, die sie in dem kleinen Nebenraum, in dem sie warten sollten, überraschten, und den vielen, vielen Gesichtern gespannter Schüler. Sie standen nun in einer Reihe vor einem dreibeinigen Stuhl. Auf dem ein alter, versiffter Hut lag. Und den sollten sie aufsetzen und das war die Auswahl? Die Erstklässler tuschelten alle aufgeregt miteinander. Eine erzählte, ihr großer Bruder habe ihr erzählt, sie müsse etwas vorzaubern und sie habe daher in Panik alle ihre Schulbücher auswendig gelernt. Typisch Mädchen.

Die strenge Professorin mit dem Schottenmuster auf dem Hut begann ihre Liste auszurollen und vorzulesen.

Mit seinem Nachnamen war er natürlich relativ weit vorne dran und ehe er sich versah, lief er schon unter den Augen aller Schüler und Lehrer auf den Stuhl zu, hob den Hut hoch, setzte sich und den Hut auf.

Er hatte keine Idee, was nun passieren würde, wie dieser Hut ihn einteilen würde. Viele Familien waren in einem Haus, war es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er nach Slytherin kommen würde? Doch wenn er es sich recht überlegte... wollte er das doch gar nicht, oder?

Die Halle verschwand, als der viel zu große Hut über seine Augen rutschte. Einen Augenblick war nichts – und dann hörte er eine Stimme.

„Ahh, ein Black!", flüsterte der Hut ihm ins Ohr. „Eigentlich sollte ich dich ja sofort nach Slytherin stecken..."

Er hatte es gewusst, er würde nach Slytherin kommen. Würde nicht verachtet von seiner Familie. Würde sein Leben ewig so weiterleben. Na wunderbar, genau, was er gehofft hatte.

„...aber bei dir sehe ich etwas Anderes... ein kleiner Rebell steckt in dir, du tickst gar nicht so, wie deine Blutsverwandten... ein kleiner Rebell, ein mutiger noch dazu... klug bist du auch, und witzig... wo stecke ich dich nur hin?"

Sirius Herz klopfte so laut, dass er meinte, die ganze Halle müsse es gut vernehmlich hören. Der Hut wollte ihn gar nicht nach Slytherin stecken? Er dachte an seinen neuen Freund James, der wie sein Vater nach Gryffindor wollte. Der Erzfeind Slytherins. Perfekt wäre das. Auf einmal wollte er nur noch nach Gryffindor.

„Gryffindor also?", fragte der Hut leise. „Ja, das hatte ich mir auch schon gedacht, nach Gryffindor würdest du sehr gut passen. Dann sind wir uns ja einig, GRYFFINDOR!"

Das letzte Wort rief er laut aus und der Tisch ganz links brach in Jubel aus. Leicht zitternd zog Sirius den Hut von seinem Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Haus.

Nun war es also entschieden. Er würde nicht den Weg seiner Familie gehen, sondern seinen eigenen. Er war ein wenig nervös, aber erleichtert. Seine Zukunft konnte beginnen.

Ein Geist rauschte auf ihn zu und blieb kurz vor ihm, mitten im Tisch stehen. Erschrocken blickte Sirius ihn an.

„Guten Abend! Einen Black hatte ich ja noch nie in meinem Haus, willkommen, willkommen! Ich bin übrigens Sir Nicholas De... , der Hausgeist Gryffindors. Ich wünsche Ihnen ein angenehmes erstes Schuljahr."

„Danke, Ihnen auch..." stammelte Sirius, bevor er wieder davon schwebte und sich ein Stückchen weiter zwischen einem offensichtlichen Zwillingspärchen niederließ.

Sirius verfolgte weiter die Auswahlzeremonie. Er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf James, der ihm zuzwinkerte. War ja klar, der wusste natürlich schon, dass er nach Gryffindor kommen musste. Sirius schnaubte kurz, musste aber doch grinsen.

„Evans, Lily!", rief Prof. McGonagall. War das nicht die Kleine aus seinem Zugabteil gewesen? Zielstrebig ging sie auf den Hut zu. Doch als sie sich umdrehte und den Hut aufsetzte, meinte Sirius, einen Hauch Unsicherheit auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Schließlich war auch sein neuer Freund James an der Reihe – und wie er es vorausgesagt hatte, wurde er ein Gryffindor.

Wenigstens hatte er schon jemanden an seiner Seite.

Und so genoss er das Festmahl in allen Zügen und als er und die anderen Erstklässler mit viel zu vollen Bäuchen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht wurden, da wusste er, dass seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Er fühlte sich hier sofort wohl.

Und als er dann in seinem weichen Himmelbett lag und an den Tag dachte, an James und die anderen Jungs in seinem Haus, die alle sehr nett zu sein schienen, wichen so langsam seine letzten Zweifel.

So war es nun also. Er war ein Gryffindor. War er nicht schon immer das schwarze Schaf in der Familie gewesen? Nun konnte er es mit Stolz sein. Er hatte seinen Platz gefunden. Er konnte einen Neuanfang wagen.

Und morgen, morgen würde ihn bestimmt ein Brief erwarten, ein Brief seiner Eltern, die sich, benachrichtigt von irgendeinem Verwandten aus Slytherin, wahrscheinlich voller Schande über ihren Sohn, in ihrem Bett hin- und herwälzten.

Doch es kümmerte ihn wenig im Moment und so drehte er sich noch einmal um und schlief mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.

_So, ich hoffe, euch hat dieser kleine etwas erstere OS gefallen und ich würde mich sehr über Lob und Kritik in Form eines Reviews freuen! Vielen Dank, desperategrey =)_


End file.
